


Moustery

by Borsari



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle, The Great Mouse Detective (1986)
Genre: Gen, POV John Watson
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28575462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Borsari/pseuds/Borsari
Summary: Ватсон знает, что исключить невозможное не всегда возможно.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Moustery

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rabidsamfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidsamfan/gifts).
  * A translation of [Moustery](https://archiveofourown.org/works/627940) by [rabidsamfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidsamfan/pseuds/rabidsamfan). 



Если бы мне давали по шиллингу каждый раз, когда я слышал, как мой друг Шерлок Холмс распекает какого-то несчастного парня из Скотланд-Ярда, переминающегося с ноги на ногу у камина в нашей гостиной, из раза в раз повторяя «Вы смотрите, но не видите!», я бы уже давно стал чрезвычайно обеспеченным человеком. Нередко Холмс обращался с этими словами и ко мне. И все же с моей стороны было бы упущением — по крайней мере, в конкретном случае — не признаться, что во время его объяснений теории важности мелочей мне приходилось буквально давить в себе улыбку. Ведь я знал, что он не видел того, что видел я, хоть я и не понимал, почему.  
Это началось в Афганистане, во время осады Кандагара. Однажды жарким вечером я лежал на кушетке, все еще охваченный лихорадкой из-за раны в плече, когда я стал свидетелем любопытной стычки между несколькими грызунами возле шкафа, в котором хранились наши медикаменты. Две крысы пытались проникнуть внутрь, но шкаф защищали полдюжины мышей, и крысы были вынуждены отступить. Находясь в полубреду между сном и явью, я все же разглядел крохотную форму цвета хаки, которую носили мыши, и миниатюрные винтовки, перекинутые через спины крыс.  
Я увидел их вновь в Пешаваре, когда у меня была очень высокая температура. Мыши разных оттенков и размеров, одетые в одежду всех колоний Британской Империи, проходили ночью через палаты, чтобы добраться до маленькой освещенной мышиной норки, которая находилась возле моей угловой кровати. Иногда они несли носилки, на которых лежали другие маленькие существа — о да, они ходили прямо, — но в основном это были мыши.  
Впоследствии, когда мое выздоровление уже не вызывало никаких сомнений, и температура спала, я продолжал краем глаза наблюдать за «цивилизованными» мышами. У меня хватило ума никому об этом не рассказывать, игнорируя маленький мышиный мирок. Я был уверен, что признание в галлюцинациях разрушило бы все мои шансы когда-либо вернуться к привычной жизни.  
Когда я садился на борт на берегу Оронта, получив приказ вернуться в Англию и попытаться поправить свое здоровье, я заметил потрепанного молодого мыша, которого преследовали две портовые крысы. Мыш нырнул в пустую банку возле трапа, и преследователи быстро бы нашли его, если бы я, в порыве сочувствия, не схватил жестянку, сунув ее в карман.  
К тому времени, как я спустился по лестнице в узкую треугольную каюту возле носовой части, которую мне приписали, бедный мыш был почти мертв от испуга. Я сделал ему кровать из спичечного коробка и запасного носового платка, а затем оставил ему небольшую чашку воды и несколько крошек печенья, и вскоре он ожил. Я видел, как он наблюдал за мной из-под носового платка, когда я складывал свои немногочисленные пожитки и растягивался на койке, собираясь читать.  
Утро выдалось очень любопытным. Когда я смотрел на мыша прямо, то он выглядел как самая обычная мышь. Маленькая, _голая_ , застенчивая мышь, которая копошилась в коробке, пытаясь сделать из платка гнездо, подобно птице, сующей солому в изгиб между веток дерева. Но если я сосредотачивал внимание на книге, то краем глаза видел, как мыш сидит в коробке, одетый в крошечный тюрбан и пыльное дхоти, и отрывает тонкую полоску ткани от носового платка.  
В тот день корабль отправился в плавание, попав в объятия шторма, и следующие три дня меня так мучила морская болезнь, что я почти не обращал внимания ни на что, кроме своих страданий. Проснувшись в середине третьей ночи, я обнаружил, что мой маленький гость позвал на помощь мышей в одежде британских моряков, чтобы принести полупустую бутылку настойки Ангостуры в мою каюту. Они катили ее по полу к моей кровати, а затем бросились врассыпную, когда я напугал их, потянувшись, чтобы поднять бутылку. Я сделал глоток терпкой горечи, желая успокоить желудок, сказал в пустоту слова благодарности и снова заснул.  
На следующее утро бутылка все еще стояла рядом, а мыш сидел на краю койки и наблюдал за мной. На нем была новая одежда, сшитая из кусочков моего носового платка. Он что-то быстро-быстро запищал и выжидательно уставился на меня. К сожалению, я ничего не понял, о чем и сказал ему как можно тише. Но вот он, видимо, меня как раз понял. Сложив лапки перед собой в известном всеми знаке благодарности, он кивнул. Едва только я кивнул в ответ, он спрыгнул с койки и выскочил из каюты.   
С тех пор я всегда замечаю этот маленький мир, и неважно, смотрю я на все прямо или скосив взгляд. Физическими доказательствами его существования и моего психического состояния, в котором я засомневался, теперь являются не только бутылка настойки и мой уже неквадратный носовой платок. Будучи в Портсмуте, я разнял драку в бочке, разбросав мышей, тритонов и других мелкий животных, которые все были одеты как моряки, получив в награду несколько крошечных стаканчиков, из которых они пили. В Лондоне я нашел крохотные газеты и однажды увидел фонарь, висящий на травинке и горящий таким маленьким пламенем, что я подумал бы, что это в принципе было невозможно, однако все доказательства были у меня на ладони. Такие огни сияют по всему Лондону: вдоль пола в кухнях, в трещинах стен или зазорах тротуаров. Вторая жизнь города течет совершенно незаметно для жителей большого мира.   
Все это я могу рассказать только здесь, являясь единственным слушателем. Мне еще ни разу не удалось упомянуть о таких вещах никому, кто был старше семи лет, полностью здоров или не находился в состоянии алкогольного опьянения. Словно какое-то проклятие мешает мне. Газеты, которые я находил, фонарь и другие мелочи любой сочтет просто игрушками, но никакие игрушки не выполнены с таким изяществом. Только на страницах детских книжек мыши носят одежду, а жабы и лягушки в ярких цветастых жилетах обмениваются поздравлениями. Я смел надеяться, что Холмс, который продолжал настаивать на своей способности находить смысл в мельчайших деталях, тоже увидит эти доказательства, находящиеся прямо у него под носом. Но его взгляд опять скользит по отпечаткам обуви, слишком крохотным, чтобы принадлежать даже ребенку. Я слежу за разворачивающейся миниатюрной драмой, чтобы скоротать время в ожидании человеческого преступника, а Холмс обвиняет меня в витании в облаках.  
Я действительно думал, что он расширит для себя границы возможного, когда мы расследовали исчезновение детей Дарлинг, но он убедил себя, что именно дети повязали собаке чепчик, а не она сама это сделала. Вдобавок он вывел самую сложную и маловероятную теорию, объясняющую отпечатки ладоней на потолке.  
Но если Холмс продолжает игнорировать невозможное, невозможное его больше не игнорирует. Под кухней миссис Хадсон живет маленький худой мыш, который искренне восхищается моим другом и вылезает из-за плинтуса при каждой удобной возможности, чтобы послушать, как Холмс разъясняет науку дедукции. В большинстве случаев он одет в халат сливового цвета, однако я видел, как он выходил на улицу в плаще с капюшоном и шляпе, похожей на ту, что носит Холмс, когда выезжает за город. Однажды я чуть не опозорился, когда заметил, как мыш вытащил из кармана крошечное увеличительное стекло, чтобы рассмотреть пепел, упавший с сигареты Холмса.   
В последнее время, к моему удовольствию, мыша сопровождает еще один мышонок — пухлый, с усами и немного прихрамывающий. Он всегда следует за ним, когда мыш проверяет какую-нибудь улику, и помогает ему по мере необходимости.  
Когда Холмс и его тень склоняются над очередным химическим вопросом, лежащим на столе, мы с пухлым мышом синхронно пожимаем плечами. Я потом видел, как этот мыш прогуливался по краю одного из моих дневников, полностью поглощенный рассказом. У него тоже есть записная книжка, я видел ее. Я все жду тот день, когда он оставит ее мне.  
Я хочу прочитать о приключениях этих двоих, даже если мне понадобится микроскоп Холмса. Я не скажу ему, зачем он мне нужен, но, возможно, в скором времени мне не придется объяснять. Видите ли, я часто лежал в своей кровати и слушал музыку, резонирующую от труб в стене. Ее играла скрипка, которая по размеру была не больше пламени свечи.   
Вчера вечером за скрипку взялся Холмс.


End file.
